


Short stories of Valkubus

by babyv_2112



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyv_2112/pseuds/babyv_2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work in progress of all the little stories i quickly write about my favorite fandom: VALKUBUS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bo saw a flash of blonde out the corner of her eye and her head turned in the direction that it came from. Hope and adrenaline flooded her body and she took off without a second thought, making Dyson and Kenzi stop their conversation and call after Bo.

'Is it really her?! Please let it be her!' Bo thought frantically as she raced in a straight line deep into the forest. But she lost sight of the mysterious blonde and slowed down to a halt, catching her breath and searching the trees for any trace of the woman she had come to love so deeply. 

But her eyes saw nothing. They just saw countless trees and logs scattered everywhere before her and her heart sank once again. A dull ache formed in her chest and it didn't surprise her, but rather, she welcomed it as a sign of reality. A lonely and quiet one.

"She's not coming back, Bo. Get that through your lovestruck head!" Bo mumbled to herself, throwing her hands in defeat and turning around to head back to her friends. Memories of her haunted Bo's mind, and she felt her bottom lip quiver as tears stung in the corners of her eyes. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes, stopping to choke on her tears and let a loud sob to escape herself. The tears dropped onto the leaf-covered ground as Bo crouched down to let sob after sob shake her body, but only after a couple of minutes, did she manage to hold back the tears and rise to her feet. Bo carried on the the direction that she started from and could almost see the road back to the car, and thats when it happened again. 

Another streak of blonde out the corner of the eye and this time Bo clearly saw a woman take off. She followed the woman with her eyes and when she was sure that the woman was real, she instantly began her pursuit. This time the chase was real, she was gaining on the runner and her heart filled with hope.

Suddenly the runner stopped and stood there, making Bo stop and wait as her eyes stayed glued on the blonde hair and blue jacket. The woman pushed her hair behind her ears and gave a sigh.

"You caught me." Was all she said and Bo's knees went weak instantly.

"oh my god…" Bo whispered, adrenaline making her skin tingle and her hands shake.

Bo watched as she turned around slowly, and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of her.

"Your alive. I….your alive!" Bo stated simply as she stared, making the blonde smile at her.

"Yes Bo. I'm alive. I'm real. And I'm here. So do your worst Succubus."

Bo immediately grabbed the sides of her jacket and kissed her fiercely, heart filling her throat and happiness permeating her body at the contact. The kiss was long and filled with love as Bo stood there, lips pressed against hers, and just taking in the fact that she was actually kissing her for the first time in over 2 years of her disappearance.

She finally pulled away and placed her hands on the sides of her face, taking in the color of her eyes.

"Tamsin. I really missed you." She smiled at her, kissing her again.

Tamsin kissed back and placed her hands on Bo's hands.

"I missed you too, Succubus. And I'm back. For good this time."

Bo's eyes lit up and she grinned in happiness at Tamsin.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkubus fluff here :3

Your kisses are mine"  
Bo whispered into Tamsin's ear as her arms snaked their way around the tall blonde's waist from behind, giving a small possessive tug towards her own body all the while placing tiny kisses on Tamsin's shoulder blade.

"Are they now? When did that happen?"

Tamsin murmured softly as her skin began warming to the touch of Bo, succubus powers or not. She turned her head to try and look Bo in the eyes, but all she could see was the pink lips being pressed against her shoulder lustfully. Bo continued a path down her arm, stopping to turn Tamsin around slowly and picking up where her trail of kisses left off.

"The day you said I could feed off you."

"No offense but I'm sure I'm not the first one to offer my chi to you to recharge."

Bo stopped her kisses to look Tamsin in the eyes seriously.

"No but you were different. You are different Tamsin. You looked at me with equality and no bullshit, and you still do. And that was part of the reason I fell for you."

Tamsin felt the butterflies in her stomach at those words and she just gave a nervous laugh, looking away and biting her lip nervously.

"Ah, thanks. I just get tired of everyone treating you like your a little kid that needs to be protected that's all. I mean, I've seen you in action. You can do some serious damage and everyone knows that, but…they still seem to think that you need protection."

Bo lifted her eyebrows and let a smile come across her lips slowly as she stares at Tamsin for a minute before speaking.

"Wow, that sounded like you really know me for me."

"Well, I sorta do Succubus. Your my warrior remember. I chose you. So it's my job to know you, inside and out."

Bo let a the smile turn into a playful smirk, and she tugged Tamsin a little closer,

"Well I can definitely say you know me, inside and out." Bo purred at Tamsin before stealing a heated kiss from her, her nails digging into Tamsin's back gently. Tamsin's skin formed goosebumps at the sensations of Bo's nails and she let her hands find their way to her neck, leaning in to finally kiss Bo like she wanted. Tamsin loved the feeling of kissing Bo and she could stay that way forever.


	3. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo gets curious for a second...

Tamsin and Bo walked into Bo's home, already stripping out of blood-soaked jackets and tops and bundling the stained fabrics into a ball. Bo snatched Tamsin's clothes out of her hands with a glare and stalked off, Tamsin rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up into the air.

"How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry Bo? Geez." Tamsin let her palms smack against her thighs when she dropped her arms and she let out a frustrated sigh, following Bo upstairs grudgingly.

"It would have been a nice warning to know that that type of fae explodes when killed! Then maybe I wouldn't have worn my favorite top!" Bo retorted, throwing the tops into a basket in the bathroom and walking into her bedroom, grabbing her black slip off her bed and proceeded to strip.

Tamsin stomped her way up the stairs, to the sink and wet a rag to begin wiping off the dry crusty blood drops on her face and chest. She stared at herself in the mirror, and noticed faint signs of death creeping up on her, making her sigh and drop the rag into the sink once all the blood was wiped off.

"Honestly who goes into battle dressed like they're ready for a night out on the town? A simple t-shirt and pants would have done just fine." Tamsin answered back in a cold tone and Bo stood in the door way of her room staring at the curve of Tamsin's back while Tamsin began rinsing out the bloody rag. Her white skin looked smooth and soft to Bo's wandering eyes and she felt her curiosity grow for the distant valkyrie.

Bo was pulled out of her imagination for Tamsin when her phone began ringing on her bed. She quickly turned away and answered the phone call, her heart racing at the sound of Lauren's voice. Like it always did.

'Hey did you get a sample of the blood like I asked?'

"Oh we got more than a sample. I can tell you that much." Bo's eyebrows lifted as she replied and she couldn't help the small smile when she heard Tamsin mumbled in the bathroom: I said I was sorry!

'Oh! Good! No that's great! Can you drop it off at my place so that I can examine it.'

"Sure thing babe. I'll be by later with the samples after I get changed."

'Great! See you in a bit.'

"Love you." 

'Love you too.'

Bo loved hearing those words from Lauren, especially the way Lauren said it so softly and gently. After hanging up, Bo stared at her phone with a dumb smile and gave a small sigh. She then turned around and smacked right into Tamsin, knocking her phone onto the floor.

"Woah there. A little clumsy are ya?" Tamsin smirked as she eyed Bo and kneeled down to pick up her phone, never breaking contact. Bo's chest suddenly tightened at Tamsin kneeling down and that close to her body. She felt her hunger throb and she was sure her eyes flashed blue for a moment there.

"Do you ever consider washing you floors? Cause they are really dirty." Tamsin looked at her hand that was placed on the floor for a moment after picking up Bo's phone, and stood up, holding out her phone with a smirk.

"Don't really have the time Tamsin. I've been running around doing your dirty work that you should be doing yourself. So…sorry." Bo tried to keep her eyes from looking any lower on Tamsin, but she could see Tamsin's white bra. How was she so easy to hate but so hard to look away from at the same time. 

A moment passed between them as they stood there, staring at each other, measuring and judging. Tamsin let herself smile as she watched Bo's dark brown eyes begin to get lighter and transition into the trademark blue of the succubi fae. Except hers was almost hypnotic, and Tamsin took notice of the way her eyes began to almost pulsate the blue color.

"Ya okay there Bo?" Tamsin asked curiously and Bo could only stare at her lips.

"I just wanna see something…" Bo whispered, stepping closer and leaning in slowly.

Tamsin leaned in without hesitation and gently pressed her lips to Bo's, her eyes closing as she drowned in the sensation of Bo's lips on hers. And there was a strange reaction inside Bo. Her body lit up and she felt herself become charged and almost chi-drunk. She could practically taste Tamsin's chi on her lips and it was a strange taste, almost like trying a new food that tasted unusual but delicious at the same time.

Before Bo got too deep into the kiss, she pulled away, staring at Tamsin, who shared an equally shocked face. There was more staring, and the added on awkward silence as they realized what just happened. Finally, Tamsin was the one to step back and clear her throat, avoiding eye contact and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I-uh…have some clothes in my truck……yeah….." Tamsin mumbled, before turning away and walking away.

Bo watched her leave and then ran her fingertips over her own lips, surprised that they were actually tingling from the kiss.

'What is she? And what the hell was that?'…….


	4. Pinky Promise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man just a lot of feels for the Kenzi/Dyson relationship  
> (warning: just a tad sad......just a tad......)

It had been 80 years since Bo and the gang had fought their battles, inner personal battles and outer battles that could have destroyed the world. Humans and Fae were on a very thin treaty and everything was at a relatively calm peace. But there wasn't peace in the hospital room where Kenzi was laying, frail, old, and yet still fighting. Bo stood at her bedside, watching as Kenzi drifted in and out of consciousness, holding her hand as she tried her best to not cry.

Kenzi opened her eyes and looked at Bo, smiling like she wasn't near death. To Kenzi, Bo had not aged a day since their first encounter of each other, when she saved her in the elevator. Maybe it was a Fae thing and maybe it was just Bo being her awesome self, but either way, Kenzi knew that it would be a long while before Bo was going to join her in death.

"Bo…" Kenzi whispered, making Bo stand closer to the bed, leaning in close to Kenzi's face with a sad but sincere smile.

"I'm here Kenz." Bo murmured, holding Kenzi's hand a little tighter than before.

"I'm really glad I met you Bo. You know your like my sister that I never got. And I just wanna say thank you for making me stronger. I'm not afraid anymore because of you." Kenzi coughed lightly, making her old body shake and tremble, wincing in pain before swallowing with great difficulty.

"Oh Kenzi." Tears started running down Bo's cheeks," You are my sister. Because of you I learned to trust, and accept myself for who I am." Bo's voice cracked and she wiped away her tears with her other hand, sniffling as she did so.

"Bo, can I speak to Dyson for a sec?" Kenzi let her eyes close to rest them, it was becoming more difficult to stay awake, she could tell it was time for her to go to sleep for good. Bo reluctantly let go of her hand, nodding as she wiped away more tears leaving.

Kenzi felt her heart grow heavy as she knew she had to make her final goodbyes to everyone. But she didn't have it in her to say goodbye, only to do one last thing before she finally laid herself to rest. Soft feet entered and she let a smile spread over her lips.

"Hey D-man. Hows it going?" Her voice cracked and was barely audible, but she knew his wolf ears heard it clear as day.

"I should be asking you the same thing Kenzi." His deep and rough voice replied, and she opened her eyes, seeing his young face, not even aged either and he was around way before guns and cars. It made her jealous but she didn't have enough time for that.

"What do you need Kenzi? I'm here." He had a soft smile as he regarded her, sitting on the edge of the bed, taking her hand into both his hands. Suddenly she felt really cold, like she was in a freezer.

"Make me a promise, will ya?" she mumbled, loving to warmth his body was expelling.

"Of course. Anything." He frowned in concern and she just kept smiling.

"Watch over Bo. My Bo…my sister. I can't leave knowing that she won't be safe." It was her turn to frown in concern and Dyson looked down before meeting her gaze again. He had no right to say yes, but he did anyways.

"Of course Kenzi. I will do my best in protecting her and making sure she is safe. You have my word and pledge as a loyal wolf friend." He grinned at her, getting her to laugh a little before coughing and wincing again.

She pulled her hand out of his hands, sticking her pinky out at him with a serious gaze of sadness but complete honesty.

"Pinky Promise?"

"Pinky Promise." Dyson stuck his pinky out and locked it with hers, smiling with his eyes more than his lips, before leaning forward to kiss her forehead softly.

"I love you Kenzi."

"Love you too D-Man."

Dyson stood up slowly, about ready to leave when Kenzi spoke again.

"Hey Dyson?"

"Yeah?" 

"Tell Bo and everyone else….that I love them."

"Sure thing Kenzi."

Dyson took a step before she called out again.

"Dyson…."

"Yes Kenzi?"

"I'm a little tired…I think I'll go to sleep now."

A sudden hard lump filled his throat and he tried his best to swallow it back before answering.

"Okay Kenzi. Go to sleep and I'll give everyone your message." Tears stung his eyes and he quickly wiped them away.

"M,kay…." Was all that Kenzi said. 

Silence.

It was quiet and Dyson took a deep breath, his inner wolf wanting to howl in mourning at the loss of the only girl that felt like his little sister. But he walked out, waving to a nurse, who immediately jogged over and inside the room. 

There was a gasp, and Dyson turned to find Bo standing beside Lauren and Tamsin. Tears stung her eyes and he nodded. A sob broke through Bo and she rushed over to Dyson, hugging him with all her might. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her while he, too, let his own tears fall for Kenzi. Bo cried into his chest while his face contorted in agony and sadness, attempting to hold back more tears.

'Pinky Promise me Dyson…'

'I promise Kenzi….'


	5. Keeping the light on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are Tamsin and you pretty much just have a little thought session about Bo...the end.

"I have 48 hours to find out where Lauren is and save her! Please! Help me!" Bo pleaded to you, her voice was strained and tired, exhausted really, and you rolled you eyes as Dyson immediately offered his help. The man was still kissing her ass after all the shit she put him through, and quite frankly, you too.

You had no right to even be here, in her living room, tense and heart aching while you witnessed her at her weakest point. Hell, you didn't want to be here.

'Why would I help you find your human girlfriend? Oh right, because I fell in love with you.' Those words seemed unreal as you processed them, and it was even more unreal as you realized that no matter how many times you died and came back to life, you would search the world just to find her and fall in love with her all over again. 

"Tamsin we could really use your help." Dyson's deep voice brought you out of thought and you gave a reluctant sigh, uncrossing your arms to let them hand at your side in defeat.

"Alright fine. Since you guys beat it out of me." You admitted, sarcasm being your second nature. Your chest did strange things as you watched Bo give you that grateful and yet tired smile, her eyes becoming just a little more brighter at the possibility of her chances being greater at finding Lauren.

'I'll half-ass this.' You though as Bo turned to talk to Dyson about any leads on Lauren's whereabouts. 

"Tamsin. I'm gonna need you in on this conversation since your helping." Bo directed and you gave another sigh, striding over to the little conversation and made a little circle as all three of you stood there.

"She never answered her phone and I found it at her apartment this morning." You looked at the phone in Bo's hands and wonder how many phone calls ended with 'I love you' and 'I love you too'. Too many to count probably, and you never even had a friend dare to care about where you had been if you were gone for months on end. 

'Well you need new ones' Bo's words echoed in your head from that day and the kiss till made your lips tingle when you thought about it in great detail. And you always did. How many friends did you have that were actually your friends. It was depressing to know that none of them really were, but it was also strange to consider Bo and her little gang as friends to you. You barely knew them still, and yet, it felt like better to be near them. To be at the Dal when they were. You even considered Dyson your friend when the both of you worked out together and knocked a few beers back together.

But then there was Bo. She wasn't your friend and she wasn't your lover. She was just…Bo. But you definitely knew that you had strong and reoccurring feelings for her. Kissing her in pure happiness that you knew she reciprocated out of pure surprise. Because it sure as hell surprised you. And that's when you knew that you fell in love with her. Everything about her just seemed so…equal to you. Her courage, her strength, her talent, her brains. Every single thing about her seemed to match you so perfectly.

And that's why you stood there, watching her with hidden admiration as she explained her thoughts about her missing girlfriend. You knew that you'd help her find her missing, human girlfriend because that's when she was the happiest. And you were somehow more than determined to make sure that she was happy. Because that was good enough for you. You'd do anything to keep a light on in the dark…..


	6. Dont Even Think About It....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo and Tamsin's first encounter of each other....

"Whose that? I've never seen her at Dal before Trick." Bo watched as Tamsin walked into the Dal, not bothering to look away when Tamsin made eye contact with her, giving her an icy stare as she continued past Bo.

"Have no clue. She's new to me too." Trick watched Tamsin head to the pool table and grab a pool cue.

"Well who ever she is, she certainly knows how to make friends." Bo observed as Tamsin lined up the white ball with the triangle of balls. Bo tilted her head a little when Tamsin gave a little smile of satisfaction as she leaned down to angle her cue up with the ball. Bo's eyes watched as Tamsin's light blonde hair draped over to one side and gave her a perfect view of her face. Her lips couldn't help the small smile as she watched Tamsin's gaze turn to a focused frown on the ball, before her right arm jerked forward and sent the white ball flying towards the triangle formation of balls. A sharp crack echoed and already there were two balls that gave a muted thud as they landed in two pockets.

"Not bad, huh?" Bo jumped at the deep and vibrating voice behind her, spinning around to slap Dyson on the chest with the back of her hand.

"Would it kill you to wear a cat bell or something. I had a minor heart attack because of you!" Bo chastised him, frowning as he gave her a smile before sitting down next to her.

"Sorry, thought you heard me." Dyson looked at Trick and nodded, a signal to have a beer magically appear before him. Bo spun around to face the counter, watching as Dyson drank half of his beer in one gulp before letting out a satisfied sigh after swallowing.

"So, wait, you know Miss Friendly over there?" Bo pointed to Tamsin with her thumb over her shoulder, giving Dyson a surprised look. Dyson nodded, glancing over his shoulder at Tamsin, who had just sunk another ball into a pocket.

"Yeeeeeah, she's dark Fae and…," Dyson paused to finish the rest of his beer, Bo staring at him with impatience as he finished off his drink,"And what?!"

He chuckled, spinning around to rest his elbows on the edge of the counter, tilting his head to observe Tamsin's game-winning skills," She's my new partner. Oh. And her name is Tamsin, by the way."

Bo's jaw dropped to the floor, making her look over her shoulder at Tamsin," A dark Fae partner, huh? Is she always this…" Bo looked for the right word,"…charming?…"

Dyson sighed and nodded," Unfortunately yes, yes she is."

Meanwhile, Tamsin could hear their conversation perfectly, adding her own commentary in her brain as she multi-tasked with getting all the balls into the pockets.

'Got a problem already, huh Succubus? Too bad. Go home a cry about it.' Tamsin thought bitterly as she heard Bo's comments on her attitude. Leaning down over the table, she snuck a glance at Bo, their eyes meeting for a second and Tamsin just gave a lazy smirk, before turning her eyes to the white ball. Aim. Hit. Ball in pocket. Another point.

Bo frowned at the strange feeling she got just then, seeing Tamsin smile that way at her, almost like she was flirting with her just then. Weird part was that Tamsin was beginning to appeal to Bo too, and she hadn't even begun to get to know her either. Course, she wasn't to sure she wanted to get to know her either, especially since her last relationship was Dark Fae and that hadn't turned out so well.

'But she seems different' A voice in Bo's head thought as she watched Tamsin stare at the balls with focus and determination.

Tamsin stood up to take a break since her back was getting crampy from bending over too much, her gaze naturally turning to Bo, and she watched her with guarded but curious eyes. They stared and stared before Tamsin finally looked away to resume her game.

'Don't get close Tamsin. She's your main suspect. You can't start fantasizing about her now.' Tamsin chastised herself, as she tensed her jaw to restrain herself from hitting the ball too hard.

'Don't even think about it.' Both thought as they turned away, resuming their own lives and problems. Too bad that they were thinking about kissing one another in that same moment…..


	7. We are Not men...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All men must die, but we are not men." Kinda got inspired by the Khaleesi and imagine Tamsin saying this in her amazing voice since she always seems to know what to say to Bo :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been a while guys :/ ill try updating other stories soon with new chapters! :)

Bo gave a defeated sigh and slumped down on the couch, shaking her head with disbelief.

"I can't figure out how to get both Light and Dark to cooperate without there being a threat of war." She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, and resting her forehead in her palms.

Kenzi gave a little face as she popped the cap off a beer bottle, the cap hitting the floor with little metal 'clinks'. She kicked it aside and walked over to the couch, sitting next to Bo and reaching for her arm. She pulled it from under Bo, placing the cold bottle in Bo's hand, wrapping her fingers around the bottle.

"Drink." Kenzi commanded, smiling comfortingly as Bo did," You'll think of something. You always do. And you have your trusty side kick who happens to be incredibly hot today, to help you."

Bo swallowed the cold alcohol and stared at the bottle," But Kenzi, these guys are really ancient fae, they won't listen to me."

Kenzi slapped her hand down on Bo's thigh, gripping it a little and leaning into Bo.

"THAT is where you MAKE them listen Bobo. You're the Unaligned Succubus for crying out loud! You're like a celebrity to the fae. You have some power too ya know. Use that power!" Kenzi smiled at Bo and wrapped her arm around Bo's shoulders.

"I guess. I don't know…all this drama with Lauren missing and Dyson being a little too friendly-and then the kiss with Tamsin too! Like what's that all about?"

"I heard my name…" Tamsin announced as she strutted into Bo's home, stopping at the couch to smile haughtily at Bo and Kenzi.

"Ever heard of knocking Tamsin?" Bo asked with an annoyed face, lifting the bottle to her lips and took a long drink as she continued to stare at Tamsin. 

Kenzi frowned and shook her head as if to say 'WTF dude? Seriously' and Tamsin just shrugged off the look.

"Word on the street is that the Unaligned One is trying to unite the two sides together. Why?" Tamsin crossed her arms, watching as Bo lowered the bottle and swallowed, but her patience was already growing shorter and shorter by the second.

"Because TAMSIN, there is something out there, some unknown force that is bigger than all the fae that exist. That's why I'm trying to at least get them to cooperate. But they wont. The Ash and the Morrigan won't say anything and all the men in the royal families are fighting with each other. If they keep it up we're gunna have our own war and we won't be able to stop whatever is killing off the fae." Bo could still feel the headache in her head, prompting her to finish off the bottle.

"Well the way I see it," Tamsin sat down on the arm of the chair, earning her a confused yet skeptical look form Kenzi," All men must die."

Bo raised her eyebrows at that remark," Tamsin that really doesn't help."

"Yeah but you didn't let me finish Succubus." Tamsin retorted and Bo shrugged lazily and rolled her eyes.

"But we aren't men." Tamsin's voice was low and cool, making both Bo and Kenzi give her a questionable look.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bo finally asked since it was clear she wasn't gunna get anything but a sneaky and mischievous smile from Tamsin.

"Uh, yeah, ditto." Kenzi leaned away from Tamsin, whose facial expression was currently scaring her.

"If you can't get the men to listen…why not go to the women. Like they say, behind every great man is a woman. And when the man is too much of a stupid idiot, its the woman who cuts him down to size and takes over. You know, that sorta thing. So…I'd say…talk to the women of the fae world, see if you can get any movement with them." Tamsin stood up, her smile turning into an unnaturally sweet one before she walked out the front door.

"Uh, Bo, I hate to say it but the detective might have a point there." Kenzi finally admitted after a long silence after her leave.

Bo pursed her lips, frowning as she thought and mulled over Tamsin's idea, her bottom lip slid in-between her teeth and she bit down on her lip.

"Yeah….I guess so…."


	8. Dont confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little thing requested by someone on tumblr~ I recommend Dont Confess by Tegan and Sara for this. Seems to be Valkubus's relationship to me :)

"Help me Tamsin.." Bo murmured quietly as she gently tugged on the Valkyrie's forearm towards the shower. Tamsin swallowed, still amazed that Bo could take on an entire convoy of Fae and still look beautiful, not matter how bloody her face or bruised her face was. But she agreed, nonetheless, stepping into the bathtub, the hot water running smoothly over her bare skin. It stung and she couldn't stop the bite lip in pain.

"Too hot for you?…" Bo whispered, running her hands up Tamsin's arms slowly, a small gently smile coming across her lips.

Tamsin shook her head," Nothing is too hot for me Succubus…" She reached out and slid her long fingers over Bo's waist, stepping closer and letting their breasts press up against each other.

Bo's hands continued their journey up Tamsin's arms, finally stopping on the back of her neck, only to gently guide Tamsin's lips to hers for a soft kiss. Tamsin gently nudged Bo under the water current, the hot water making the both of them close their eyes.

Tamsin could feel the current of the water running down her eyelids, running off her nose and onto her lips, but she could also feel Bo's lips. Bo loved the hot water, it relaxed her bruised muscles and calmed her stressed mind, but she loved that she was getting some attention. It was from an unexpected source, but she didn't care, all she wanted was to stay like this, hot water and a great kiss.

They could have stayed like that forever, and Bo would have except that her inner hunger was starting to claw it's way to the surface. Breaking the kiss, but not opening her eyes, Bo leaned in again, kissing whatever flesh her lips found, landing on her jaw. Tamsin could feel the pressure of Bo's kiss, and she couldn't help the butterflies that made her stomach tense, the single kiss slowly progressing into a thousand more and down her jaw and over the length of her neck.

It was a new thing for Tamsin to do this. To be so sensual and intimate with someone rather than rushing into it and leaving. But she would stay for Bo, because Bo obviously needed her, in more ways than one and to Tamsin, that was more intimate that revealing her dark secrets. To feel needed and to actually stay.

Bo kissed her way to the collarbone of Tamsin, pausing to open her eyes and part her lips. Tamsin's chi began to flow across the short space between her and Bo, slowly healing the bruises and minor cuts on Bo. Tamsin's chest began to ache as air left her lungs, but she managed to withstand the growing pain as Bo continued to feed off her. 

Tamsin nudged Bo a little, stirring her out of a high and relaxed state as she finished her feed. Tamsin gasped a little,wheezing a little but a reassuring smile coming across her face as she leaned in to kiss Bo deeply. Bo was surprised, but she quickly reciprocated, seeing Tamsin's aura flare up with desire. Four minutes passed of Tamsin standing under the water with Bo, lips not moving, just enjoying the fact that this moment actually existed between the two of them. No drama or worry, or fear that a partner would walk in and see. Just them.

Bo was the first to pull away, blinking and shaking her head gently, lightly chuckling.

"Feel like healing me completely?" Bo asked mischievously, tugging Tamsin closer with a cheshire smile, to which Tamsin only grinned, reaching around Bo to turn the water off and arching a single eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a yes," Bo grabbed Tamsin by the wrist as she stepped out of the shower and sauntered to her bedroom, Tamsin following shortly behind..


	9. Just Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenzi finds out about Bo's crush on Tamsin and does something unexpected. Encourages Bo to go for it.

Kenzi leaned over the back of the couch, watching Bo sleep after a long night of boredom drinking, chewing on a piece of day-old pizza. Bo stirred in her sleep, mumbling something incoherent and Kenzi leaned closer, a small devilish smile coming across her face.

"What’s that? Can’t hear you." Kenzi managed coo at Bo softly with a piece of pizza in her mouth still, knowing how to manipulate answers out of Bo in her sleep. It took a minute but finally Bo frowned in her sleep and turned on her side, muttering a little louder but slurred still.

"Say it again, lover." Kenzi rolled her eyes as she dramatically but quietly responded to the mumbles, drawing out the word lover with a hint of sarcasm.

"Tamsin why’d you kiss me?" Bo muttered coherently, causing Kenzi to choke on her crust and stare at Bo’s face. She then grinned wide and stepped away to whisper ‘Oh hell! I knew she kissed her!’. She did a mini dance of pride and joy before tip-toing back to lean over and grin at Bo.

"Because Bo. I know how you feel about me." Kenzi’s thick country drawl came out and she fluttered her eyelashes as she tried to mimic Tamsin’s voice.

"Tamsin, you know that I can’t have a relationship with you. It’s not right-" Bo’s eyes suddenly popped open and she shot up, gasping and panting for air, taking in her surroundings. 

Meanwhile, Kenzi stood there, eyes wide and mouth open with a shocked smile which made Bo close her eyes and frown. Kenzi let out a small laugh and Bo laid back down, covering her eyes with her arm.

"I don’t want to hear it Kenzi. I know what you gunna say." Bo groaned and Kenzi raced around the couch to plop down on Bo’s stomach, which made Bo cough and smack Kenzi.

"HEY! Get off! I’m fighting a hangover here! Kenzi!" Bo growled in frusteration, while Kenzi just took another bite of her crust.

"So. You never did get tell me about this kiss that you and "Detective Sunshine" shared." Kenzi looked at Bo with raised eyebrows, chewing away with a little smile.

Bo sighed and covered her face with her hands,” We kissed in Brazenwood.”

Kenzi rolled her eyes and shifted off Bo to sit next to her,” Well I know that! Thanks! But what happened? Were there sparks or like a..a..life epiphany or something? WHAT HAPPENED?!” She grabbed Bo’s hand and shook it lightly,

Bo sat up slowly and rubbed her temples, squeezing her eyes shut before opening them to look at her.

"I don’t know. It was strange. I just won the duel and told Tamsin I won and she just rushed up to me and kissed me."

"Wow. Must have been quite the kiss if you were dreaming about it." Kenzi waggled her eyebrows at Bo.

"Yeah, it actually was. Worst part was that I kiss her back. And I was with Lauren at the time." Bo bit her lip as she played back the moment Tamsin kissed her.

"Well, you obviously want something to happen with Tamsin. Cause you were all ‘Tamsin, I can’t have a relationship with you’ and you looked pretty bummed about that.” Bo looked at Kenzi with confusion and shock, hardly remembering her dream about Tamsin.

But Kenzi just nodded and sighed dramatically,”Must be hard being star-crossed lovers, forbidden to ever love one another…truly….” She stared off into the distance and then smiled.

"Ha ha ha Kenz. We aren’t forbidden lovers. We’re barely even friends. If you can call our strange relationship." Bo got up and walked to the kitchen, Kenzi following on her heels.

"Hey, if you really feel like you have something with Tamsin, do something about it. Because, Bo…" Kenzi placed a hand on Bo’s forearm," I know you like her. In all of that raw anger and fire-y hate you guys have for each other…" 

There was a slight pause as Kenzi added it for dramatic effect, staring into Bo’s eyes with wide eyes, drawing out the silence before she shook Bo hard and taunted,” You so wanna bang her. I can tell. She stares at you like your a glass of water and she’s just trekked through the desert. But I also know that you crave her sexual chi. Especially when your extra hungry for some lovin’. You look at her longingly and like a last resort.”

Bo rolled her eyes and scoffed, pulling her arm away and reaching for pizza,” Not true. Dyson is my last resort.” She corrected, to which Kenzi winced and shook her head,” That’s not cool. But we’re getting off track here. Just go for the kill Bobo. She wants you, and you just made it very clear that you want something with her. IT’S MUTUAL!” Kenzi shouted and Bo winced in pain, taking a bite of her pizza and walked back to the couch.

"I don’t know Kenzi. I’m still trying to recover from…Lauren…" Bo took a deep breath and finally swallowed her bite of pizza. Kenzi sighed and sat down next to Bo, leaning her head on Bo’s shoulder comfortingly.

"I know Bo. But like I’ve said before. To get over someone, get under someone else. And a certain valkyrie is ripe for the picking."

Bo sighed as she thought about Tamsin, how straight-forward she was through all the rough times, how she took a bullet for her, and even helped her numerous times with cases. An added bonus was her chi. It was electrifying and strong, making her a little bit of an addict to her chi.

Kenzi sat in silence as she could tell Bo was thinking it over.

"Maybe…just maybe…." Bo mumbled to herself, making Kenzi smile and lean back.

"Trust me Bo. I know a crush when I see it…" Kenzi grinned, hugging Bo and finishing off her crust…


	10. Regrets I Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo misunderstands and Tamsin doesnt speak up....results?....not good....

"Tamsin, we need to talk about something." Bo spoke quietly as she reached for Tamsin’s hand, her fingers sliding in-between Tamsin’s fingers to give a gentle squeeze.

Tamsin looked down at their hands suspiciously and then looked at Bo. She didn’t say anything, she only let herself be led upstairs to her bedroom, since Kenzi was in the middle of watching a wrestling match on the tv. It was a quiet walk up the stairs and into her bedroom, where Bo closed the doors and took a deep sigh before looking Tamsin in the eyes, deciding how she would start.

'Where do I even begin?' Bo though sadly as she watched Tamsin, who made it harder to look at her when all Tamsin ever did was look at her with admiration and love. But Bo sighed and pushed Tamsin back to her bed to sit her down.

"What is it?" Tamsin finally asked, something inside her chest telling her that this felt wrong.

Bo slowly paced in front of her, chewing on her bottom lip as she anxiously picked her nails, her throat slowly closing up as she knew what she had to do.

"Tamsin…um…" Bo finally began, trying to gather up the courage to say what she wanted to say," I..uh…I think that we need to…um….end this before it if confuses the both of us. And we both get hurt. Because the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Tamsin let her words sink in as she watched Bo finally stop pacing and look at her. Tamsin could only blink, as she began to register the fact that she was in love with Bo completely. Completely forgetting that what they had was not entirely a relationship, but just friends. With benefits.

"Say something." Bo prompted, but Tamsin blinked some more, her vision getting blurry.

"Oh Tamsin please tell me your not crying." Bo’s shoulder’s sagged in depression as she noticed her watery eyes. Tamsin wiped an eye and was shocked herself that she was tearing up over this.

"Well, I guess this would be a bad time then to tell you." Tamsin sniffled as she wiped away another tear, hating the fact that she was reacting this strongly over something that wasn’t even real in Bo’s eyes.

"Tell me what?" Bo took a step towards Tamsin, who in turn, stood up and straightened her shirt and took a deep breath. Bo hated seeing someone so strong like Tamsin cry, it only made her feel worse about the fact that she was craving more than just a bedroom relationship with Tamsin. She wanted the real deal, but Tamsin appeared less than willing to her. 

"Nah. Forget it. It’s stupid anyway." Tamsin shook her head and stepped passed Bo to leave before she was really compelled to cry in front of her. But Bo extended her hand and caught Tamsin’s wrist as she moved past her, stopping her to look at her.

"No tell me Tamsin." Bo whispered gently, her eyes automatically drawn to Tamsin’s lips, the longing to kiss her and take everything back was strong, but she knew how Tamsin felt about relationships. But instead, Tamsin slowly removed Bo’s hand from her wrist, only to hold it and lean in to whisper into her ear.

"You were my Lauren…" Tamsin kissed her cheek softly, and Bo immediately regretted ever saying anything, realizing that Tamsin felt more than she was letting on. But she could only look away, frowning to prevent her from throwing herself into Tamsin’s arms.

Tamsin pulled away to give Bo a last look, tears starting to spill over and she took a deep breath, leaving Bo standing there. By herself. 

'You were my Lauren..' But all Bo heard from that was 'I loved you'. And maybe that was Tamsin's way of saying goodbye, but Bo couldn't bring herself to say that she felt the same way about Tamsin the way Tamsin felt about her. Even if she would have been telling the truth. She just couldn't. And while Tamsin wiped away her tears and left the house without another word, Kenzi turned her head to notice that Tamsin's body language screamed sadness and hurt as she walked out the door.

'My favorite part about this fantasy Bo…' Tamsin though as she got into her truck,”…was you…” Time to start over fresh. She drove away and Bo watched from the kitchen window, already regretting her decision…


End file.
